Silver and Gold
by junodog
Summary: Mangabased. Two very strange people appear in the country of Amestris. Uh... yeah, that's all I can say, really.
1. Chapter 1

Kyler is mine. His sister is mine. Juno is my sister's dog, but since my sister has left for the country for a year, she is also mine. Kairi is mine. Juno is the only character in this story that isn't fictional. FMA is Hiromu Arakawa's. That is all I have to say about owning stuff. But remember, Kyler is MINE.

Half of the details in this story, such as where Kyler and his sister are from, are from my real life.

Uh… I think that's it… Oh, and you'll probably figure this out pretty quickly, but Ed is not going to fall in love with anybody. Except for maybe Juno, but if he does, then I will personally enter the story and smack him over the head with a brick because Ed x doggy very disturbing.

----------------

Kyler continuously typed on his laptop, struggling desperately to finish a story he'd been writing for months. He'd been typing for several hours, only interrupted by the simple requests of his younger sister, a girl of five years and a name that came close to silver. His legs began to cramp up so he stretched them out.

As he stretched, he looked over at the dog that slept on the couch beside him. She was curled up into a ball, and her breathing was quiet, except for the occasional sigh from some curious dream. She picked her head up and stretched her paw out in front of her before setting her head down again.

Kyler always gained inspiration from his dog. She was an important part of his life; second only to his little sister, the only person in the world that Kyler considered to be actual family. He had an older brother and a father, but he had never been close to them, especially his father. He also had the family he grew up with, but they weren't related by blood. Indeed, his sister was the only true family he had left, especially after losing his mother and younger brother at the hands of his enemies.

After a while, he gave up. Inspiration only came at random. When he was asleep, when he was snowboarding at the local ski area, even in the middle of physics, where he'd scribble his ideas down in such a rush that he'd look at it later and not have a clue what it said. Of course, just seeing the scribbles brought back the memory of writing them, so Kyler had never had a real problem with it.

He turned off his computer and placed it in his backpack. He was leaving first thing in the morning on a trip to the backcountry. He would be taking both dogs with him, and hopefully his little sister as well.

He walked quietly down the hall to his room, which was officially now his sister's room, since Kyler didn't officially live in this house. He'd never bothered to understand the legal agreement between both families. He just stayed with his childhood family, and spent the night with his blood relatives when it was necessary.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and checked inside. "Syl…" Kyler walked up to his sister's bed and moved the blankets in order to see her face. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

Kyler didn't panic. He realized his sister was smart enough to stay inside on a cold night such as this one. Even if she did go outside, she knew enough to stay safe for a few hours. He calmly searched the house. When he didn't see her anywhere, he became worried and grabbed a sweatshirt. He was already wearing three layers, so he didn't think he'd need a jacket just yet. He pulled on socks and shoes and ran outside.

"Syl! You out here?" he called, the door still open behind him. The black lab that had been sleeping next to him ran outside and sniffed around. Then she ran into the aspen trees that bordered one side of the house.

"Juno! Where are you going?" he shouted before turning back to the matter of his sister. His other dog, a husky/wolf mix of four and a half years, ran to his side. She sniffed the ground and made her way to the trees, barking at Kyler once.

"She over there, Kairi?" he called. Kairi barked again. Kyler breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door to the house before running after Kairi. After several minutes of running, Kyler realized that he didn't recognize anything around him.

"Strange. I wonder where we are."

Kairi walked up to Kyler and pawed the ground, which was devoid of snow. Kyler turned to face her with a sad smile. "They're not in our world, are they?"

Kairi shook her head.

"Neither are we," Kyler muttered. "Only trouble is, I don't know if we're in the same world as them or a different one. I hope they're okay."

----------------

The Fullmetal Alchemist was walking down a street in Central with his brother when he saw something strange in the distance. It was a little girl, walking with a black dog that couldn't have been much older than a puppy. The girl looked at Ed and walked straight up to him.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my house anywhere?"

"Your house?" Ed replied, leaning over so that he was closer to her eye level. The dog sniffed his arm and gave it a lick. Ed patted it on the head as he turned back to the girl. "What does it look like?"

"It's big, and it's got big icicles hanging from the roof. My brother says that if one of them fell down on me it would be really, really painful. And it's grey. And there's a porch over the garage. And there's trees behind it."

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Well, I don't really know of any houses like that around here. What kinds of trees are behind it?"

"Aspens, and pines. They're pretty big, too."

"Do you live in the city?"

"No, we live out in a town. Actually, we live in a smaller town near the town."

Ed looked at Al again. "Well, you're in a big city right now. Do you remember how you got here?"

"No, I was just walking in the trees, and then Juno came and followed me, and then we ended up walking on this sidewalk."

"Juno's the dog, right?"

"Uh-huh. She's my brother's dog. Have you seen my brother?"

"Maybe. What does he look like?"

"He's tall, a little taller than you, and he's got eyes like yours. Well, not really like yours, but your eyes remind me of his. They're not the same color, though. My brother's got green eyes. But they still look the same. I don't know why, but they do."

"What about his hair?"

"Uh-huh. It's pink."

"Pink?"

"Yep. He turned it pink for fun. He likes to do silly things like that sometimes."

"What kind of clothes is he wearing?"

The girl paused. "Um… kind of like mine, only darker."

Ed looked closely at the girl's outfit. She had a light blue long sleeved shirt on, with a pink t-shirt over it. Her pants were green, and had flowers embroidered in the side pockets. After a moment, he straightened.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone like that around, but if he's here, we'll find him, okay?"

"Um, I don't know if you'll find him."

"Why not?"

"Um, if this is a city, and we were in a forest, then I think I got here by magic. And this magic always makes me go to weird places without my brother."

Ed blinked. "Well… why don't you come with me? We'll go to a place where you can be safe while we look for your brother or a way for you to get home."

"What kind of place?"

"One with lots of brave people."

"Okay. We can go there."

Ed began walking next to the girl, who had held out her hand and was now gripping Ed's automail hand tightly. "Um, what's your name, Mr. gold person?"

Ed smiled. "My name is Edward. Edward Elric. What's your name?"

"Sylvie Zeber."

Ed smiled. "Sylvie? That's a pretty name. It's almost like silver."

Sylvie giggled. "You really are like my brother. He says I'm his little silver treasure."

Ed smiled again as they began walking to military headquarters. "Yeah, I can see why he'd say that."

-------------------

Kyler looked with suspicion at the person before him. At first he had thought he was facing a walking palm tree, but upon closer inspection, Kyler realized that he was facing someone whose hair was slightly out of control. He also realized he was facing someone else who could be considered immortal. He was definitely on his guard.

"Where did you come from?" the palm tree asked.

"From a town in the mountains. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've never seen anyone like you before. Normally, I wouldn't care, but something seems strange about you. What's your name?"

"Kyler. What's yours?"

"Envy. So, Kyler, what are you doing here in Central? Shouldn't you still be in your little mountain town?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A five year old girl with light brown hair. She's my little sister."

"So you want to find her."

"That's right."

Envy laughed. "Why was I so nervous about this? I figured that you'd be more of a threat to us, but you're just a normal kid."

"No, not normal," Kyler replied. "But I don't suppose that matters, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Either way, you've seen something you shouldn't have, and I can't take that lightly." Envy pulled a gun on Kyler and shot him in the heart. Kyler stumbled back, placed a hand on the wound, and smirked.

"I think you'll find that I'm just as hard to kill as you are." Kyler stuck his hands in his pockets. "To be honest, I don't give a damn about what you're doing here. I just want to find my sister."

Someone from behind Kyler brought a fist into the young adult's head, and Kyler fell to the floor. He was unconscious. Envy smirked as Lust pushed Kyler onto his back.

"He can't be killed but he can be knocked out. Oh, and look, he's still bleeding from being shot." Envy looked at Kyler's face. "He's definitely a weird one. Maybe we should take him to Father and see what he thinks of this."

"Sounds like a plan."

----------------

Sylvie had fallen asleep by the time they got to headquarters. They all looked at the sleeping child with wonder, except for Al, who was playing with Juno.

"She said she lives in a small town?"

"Right. She seems strangely intelligent for someone her age, too."

"What about this brother of hers? Does he really look the way she says he does?"

"How should I know?"

"I meant does she seem like a liar to you."

"Oh. No, she doesn't."

Al looked up from his little spot in the corner. "She didn't seem too worried about the situation, either. I wonder if she gets lost often."

"Could be. Anyway, Fullmetal, since she seems to like you, I think it would be best if you were the one to take care of her until we can find her brother."

"I'm fine with that. What about the dog?"

"There's a hotel nearby that allows pets. You can stay there."

"All right."

Ed carefully picked up the five-year-old and walked out of the office, Al close behind. He could hear a snigger from behind him. Ed glared at Roy as his brother closed the door.

"Here, Al, why don't you carry her?"

"Okay, but then you'll have to take Juno. I can't handle both at once."

Ed looked at Juno. She looked strong. "Fine."

Of course, this arrangement ended in tragedy. Juno was much too strong for Ed to handle, and managed to break free, pulling Ed down in the process. Ed stared with surprise at the broken leash before turning to Juno. Surprisingly, she hadn't run off. She was sniffing another dog. Once Ed had tied the leash around her collar, Juno went back to walking with the three.

"Wow, she's kind of weird, isn't she?" Ed remarked to his brother.

"Yep, I guess so. Then again, this entire situation is weird."

"Yeah, it really is."

Once they got to the hotel, Al gently placed Sylvie on a bed and sat down. Ed watched as Juno eagerly sniffed everything in the room. He looked outside. It was about five in the evening, and the sun was still lingering over the horizon.

Sylvie woke up half an hour later, and she looked around the room with quiet curiosity. After a while, she walked over to Ed.

"Why are we staying at a hotel? Are we going somewhere?"

Ed smiled. "No, we're staying in the city. Actually, my little brother and I don't really live here. We're just visiting for a while."

"Oh." She turned to face Al. "You're his little brother?"

"That's right."

"How come you're hiding?"

Al was a little surprised. "I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are. You don't need to wear armor in a hotel."

"Well, actually, I sort of have to wear it."

"Why?"

"Um…" Al looked to his brother for help. Ed stood up and walked over to Sylvie.

"He can't take it off. He's stuck."

"Really? How did you get stuck?"

"We broke some rules and this is how he got in trouble for it."

"Oh."

"Hey, are you ready for dinner?"

Sylvie nodded. "Yep." She grabbed Ed's right hand again as they went for the door. When Al didn't follow, Sylvie seemed confused.

"Why isn't Alphonse coming?"

"He's going to stay with Juno so she doesn't get lonely. He already ate."

"Oh."

Ed felt bad about lying to Sylvie, but he didn't know how well she would take it if she found out the truth about Al. She didn't seem to notice Ed's preoccupation, though. She was too busy staring at his arm.

"Why is it metal?"

"It's a fake arm. It's here to replace the one I lost."

"You lost your arm? How?"

Ed paused again. "Well… I gave it up so that Al could live."

"Oh. That's really nice of you."

"No…" Ed muttered as they sat down at a table. Sylvie looked at him curiously.

"What did you say?"

Ed smiled. "Nothing."

"No, you said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Tell meeee!!!!"

"Okay, okay." Ed sighed. "I said no."

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault Al got into that bad situation in the first place."

"Oh. Okay."

Both of them were quiet as they ate. Once they had finished, Ed brought Sylvie back up to their room. He pulled some paper from his suitcase and they colored for the rest of the evening.

-----------------

And now to overwhelm you with pictures of Juno:

http://i80. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeeee chapter two.

-------------------

_You fool. Not only did you lose your sister, but now you've also given these freaks the opportunity to take you prisoner._

_I did that on purpose. I want to see what they're up to._

_Why?_

_Because I feel like it. I don't have to explain myself to you, you know._

_If that's how you feel, then I'll just stop healing your wounds so nicely. Next time I'll be sure it takes much longer for you to recover._

Kyler groaned as he woke up in a dark room. His hands had been placed in chains and he was leaning against a wall. He looked down at his chest. Someone had removed his shirt and bandaged the wound. Kyler grinned to himself. Evidently they wanted him alive, which made things a lot easier for him.

_Oh, so you're going to try and escape, eh, Lord Artynyr?_

_That's right, Jojo. I'm getting out of here as soon as I get some information._

_You know I hate that name._

_Yeah, that's why I call you that, jackass._

Kyler winced as Jojo made yet another attempt to take over his body. Just then, the door opened, and Envy walked up to Kyler.

"So you're awake."

"That's right."

Envy leaned close and looked into Kyler's eyes. "Father's very interested in your existence. He wants to know how you can be shot straight through the heart, bleed, and yet continue to live with your vital organs completely intact."

Kyler watched Envy for several minutes before allowing an innocent smile to appear on his face. "It's a secret."

Envy punched Kyler in the face and grabbed him by the shirt. "I don't care if it's a secret. This is an important matter, got it?"

_Why don't you let me tell him?_

_How do I know you won't prevent me from taking back my body afterwards?_

_Okay, here's the deal. I'll heal your wounds completely, and then you'll give me control for two days. A total of forty-eight hours, and that includes time for sleeping. Once the time is over, I'll let you take over again and you can go find your precious little sister._

_Fine. _Kyler pushed Envy's hand away. "I really don't see how it affects you, but if you really want to know, I'll tell you. Or better yet, I'll let _him_ tell you."

"Who?"

Kyler smiled. His eyes were the first part of him that lost control, so they took on the look of that _thing_ that lived inside him. "He'll explain it to you."

_There we go. Give me control now._

Kyler closed his eyes and gave up the control of his body to the Mikatti, the dark spirit that had invaded his body in the hopes of gaining his power. _Just don't kill anyone, okay?_

_Sure._ When Kyler opened his eyes again, it wasn't him opening his eyes. It was Jojo.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this body for about a year now."

"Kyler?" Envy asked in confusion.

"No. This may be Lord Artynyr's body, but I have control of it now."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

Jojo laughed. "I never had a name until this kid came along, and he only named me out of spite. Just use his name if you want. It doesn't matter to me."

Envy smirked. "You're acting pretty confident."

"Oh, not at all. I've just been impatient for a chance to use this body again. So, I suppose you'd like to know who we are."

Envy stood up. "That's right."

"Kyler himself is only partially immortal; the immortality that he inherited from his parents. In fact, there's an entire race of his kind. They're known as elves to most people, because of their ears and life spans. The only way they can die is through injury, whether it's physical or emotional."

"So then how did this kid survive?"

"Thanks to his lineage, he's already incredibly strong. He's been wounded on countless occasions. You noticed that he barely reacted when you shot him, correct?"

"That's right."

"However, he would not have survived if I hadn't intervened. You see, I don't much care for the idea of this boy dying, especially since I haven't been able to use his power to its fullest extent yet. Besides, if he dies, then I die, unless I can find a new body to take over. So, when someone gives him a fatal wound, I heal it with my own power."

"Where does this power come from?"

"It comes naturally to me."

"I see." Envy stood up. "Does it have anything to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. Alchemy doesn't exist in our world except for in stories and legends."

Envy began walking to the door. "Then keeping you alive would be pointless. I guess I'll just have to kill you now."

"That would be foolish. Even if you did manage to kill this body, you wouldn't be helping yourself at all. With my death comes far spread destruction. My brother was killed thousands of years ago, and they're only now completely recovered."

"Yeah?" Envy asked as he turned around. "And what makes you think that I'll believe you?"

Jojo grinned evilly. With a few swift movements, he had disappeared from sight. Envy blinked and looked around. Jojo dropped down behind him and smiled again. "You can believe me or not believe me. It doesn't matter to me. Just don't bother me anymore."

Jojo turned around and began walking to the door. Envy watched him for a moment, his mind working furiously. "Wait a minute," he said, running up to Jojo. "Would you mind helping me out with something?"

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to a city in the east soon. We're manipulating the people there to serve our needs. Maybe you would be willing to assist me in that goal?"

Jojo shrugged. "Depends. I only have two days to control this body, however. Maybe you can convince this kid to help you."

Envy smirked. "I'm sure I could get him to listen to me somehow."

_Yeah, as if._

_Oh, I think he could easily do that._

_Shut up, Jojo._

------------Dash-----

When Ed woke up the next morning, he thought he was on a ship. His bed was moving so much that he momentarily panicked, but then he realized he was simply a victim of a hyperactive five-year-old. Sylvie continued to jump on Ed's bed while talking. "Wake up, Ed. I'm hungry and Al's gone."

Ed rubbed his eyes and looked at Sylvie. "Will you stop jumping?"

Sylvie jumped one last time. As she came back down, she easily moved into a sitting position. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Ed stood up and grabbed some clothes. Sylvie got off of his bed and followed him to the bathroom. Ed whirled around to face her. "You're not going to come in here with me, are you?"

"No."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Your pants got ripped."

"Oh. Thanks." Ed closed the bathroom door and looked at his pants. Indeed, they had been torn, from his thigh down to his knee. Ed sighed and began pulling on his clothes. _I guess I'll have to go shopping today. I'll have to get Sylvie some new clothes, too, if she's going to be here for a while._

Once Ed left the bathroom, Sylvie handed him a note. "That's from Al. It says he went for a dog with the walk. I mean a dog with the dog. Gah!" Sylvie lightly pounded her head with a fist. "I mean a walk with the dog."

Ed smiled and took the note. Indeed, it did say that Al had taken Juno out. Ed turned it over and looked at the back. Al had written something else on there.

_Colonel Mustang wants to see you and Sylvie before noon today._

Ed looked at the clock. It was nine._ Oh, good. We have plenty of time._

Once they had eaten, Ed walked down the street with Sylvie to meet Roy. Sylvie was completely alert, looking at everything around her with great interest.

"How come all the cars look old here?" she asked.

"Old? What do you mean?"

"My brother said that cars like this were only around when my mommy was his age."

"How old is your mom?"

"Um… I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No, she went away right after I was born. Kyler said a really mean person hurt her really badly and she didn't get better."

_She was hurt by someone? Does that mean she was murdered?_

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not too sad about it because I didn't know her. It hurts my brother, though. He cries sometimes, mostly when he thinks about our brother who also went away. Kyler says Timmy got hurt worse."

"Timmy?"

"Yeah. The brother between us. I don't remember him much, but he was always really funny. He was a couple years older than me when he got taken away."

Ed decided it was time for a subject change. "How old is Kyler?"

"He's exactly thirteen years older than me."

"So he's eighteen?"

"Yep."

"Exactly thirteen years?"

"Yep. We were both born on January third."

"I bet your birthdays are fun then, if you get to share them with your brother."

"Um, well, I've only had a party with him once. I didn't meet him till last year." Sylvie paused. "But it was fun!"

Ed decided to change the subject again. "So do you have any other pets?"

"Yep, we gots a wolf!"

"A wolf? Really?"

"Yep! Well, actually, she's only half a wolf. The other half's husky."

"Do you like her?"

"Uh-huh! She's real nice, and she talks too."

"A talking dog?"

"Well, sorta, I can understand what she's saying. Not like she's talking like a human, but um…"

"You know what she wants you to hear from her?"

"Um, yeah! That's it."

Ed smiled and looked ahead. They were at headquarters now. "Okay, we're here. Remember, this place is full of people who are working hard, so keep your voice down, okay?"

"Okay. I have to be quiet when my other brother's working, anyway."

"Other brother?"

"Uh-huh. Kyler's older brother. I live with him now that I can't go back to my daddy's house."

"Why can't you go back there?"

"I don't know, but daddy's always been busy, so I like it better with my brothers. Kyler isn't around all the time, though. He lives with another family. But it's still fun. I have two other brothers and a sister who don't come from my parents. They're adopted."

"Sounds like it's pretty complicated at your house."

"Uh-huh, but I like it. What about your parents?"

Ed was silent as he knocked on Roy's door. "I don't have parents. It's just me and Al."

"Oh."

The door opened, and Riza let the two inside. Sylvie looked around with the curiosity one would expect from a child her age. Roy was sitting at his desk. He smiled at Sylvie, who looked a little confused. "You're Sylvie, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Roy Mustang."

"Hi."

Roy gestured for them to sit down. A map of the country sat on his desk. "So you don't know how you got here?"

Sylvie shook her head.

"Where are you from?"

"Crested Butte."

"Can you point it out on this map for me?"

Sylvie stood on her chair and placed her hands on the table. She carefully studied the map for several minutes before shaking her head. "I don't see it."

Roy pulled out a map of one of the surrounding countries. "How about on here?"

Sylvie looked at the map for a while before giving the same answer. "Nope, not here either."

Roy pulled out another map. The process continued. Finally, after Roy had showed Sylvie every map he had, Sylvie fell back onto the chair and glared at Roy. "It's nowhere."

Roy was just as aggravated. "Then what country are you from?"

"America."

"America?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where it is in relation to here?"

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes!"

Ed and Roy exchanged glances. Something was very off with this situation. Roy turned back to Sylvie. "If I give you a pencil and some paper, can you draw what your country looks like?"

"Um, I think so."

Even Riza watched intently as Sylvie began drawing a shape on the paper. When she was done, she inspected it carefully. "Oh, I forgot Florida." She leaned back over it and added a stick to one end of the drawing. "There. No wait," she said, leaning back over it. She drew some more on the paper, extending the shape on the top and the bottom. "Okay."

Roy studied the map carefully. "This is your country?"

"Well, not all of it. I don't really know where Alaska and Hawaii are, so I couldn't fit them in. And this part and down here are other countries that are next to it. This one," she said, pointing to the top of the page, "is Canada, and down here is Mexico."

"What about on the other sides?"

"It's all water."

"So where do you live on here?"

"In Colorado."

"I thought you said the name of your country was America."

"It is. Colorado's a state. America's got fifty states. It's real big."

"How big is it?"

"Um…" Sylvie thought about it for a while. "It's… um… my brother told me once… something like three million square miles. Or nine million square kilometers."

Ed was amazed. "That big?"

"Uh-huh."

Roy studied the little girl intently. "Are there many problems there?"

"Um… a couple, I think… I keep hearing about a big war and stuff with this country that I think is on the other side of the world…"

"A war?"

"Mm. But I think they started it. These bad people from that country came over and um… hijacked… these planes, and then they flew them into these buildings with lots of people inside, and it all blew up."

"Planes?"

"Yeah, like airplanes?"

"What's an airplane?" Ed asked.

Sylvie stared at him in shock. "You don't know what a airplane is?"

"No. Can you tell me?"

Sylvie nodded. "It's a big metal thing that flies around in the sky and takes people to different places."

The room was quiet for a moment. Finally, Riza broke the silence. "Why did they attack?"

"Um, I think my brother said it was because they didn't like us. He used a funny word to describe them, but I don't remember what it is."

Ed thought about it for a moment. "Terrorists?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Roy stood up. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can find a way to get you back to your country right now, Sylvie."

"That's okay. My brother will know how."

Roy silently shook his head. Ed understood why, but he didn't agree with Roy at the moment. Sylvie's appearance, along with everything she had said, gave Ed a strange feeling. As they left Roy's office, he looked closely at her head. Amidst the subtle light brown curls shone several strands of silver hair. _His silver treasure… I wonder what Kyler's like…_

Sylvie looked up at Ed with her eyes, eyes that matched Kyler's in color. They were the eyes of innocence and curiosity, eyes that Ed had lost long ago. Now his golden eyes were filled with regret. Regret, and determination.

--------------

Jojo walked just behind Envy to a train station. Envy had disguised himself as a soldier, and was taking Jojo with him on a mission. As they sat in the train, Jojo asked a seemingly random question.

"What time is it?"

Envy looked curiously at Jojo. "It's two thirty. Why?"

"This kid wants to know."

"Why are you indulging him like that? If it were me, I'd just ignore him and screw with his family and friends."

Jojo laughed. "No, I met him too late for that. There isn't much I can do to make his life worse, other than to hurt his sister." Jojo folded his hands and rested his head on them. "At any rate, I can't screw with him too much. I don't want him to lose his will to live, since then trying to use his power would be pointless."

Envy laughed. "So you're kind to him to destroy him in the long run."

"Exactly."

_I seriously want to kill you right now._

_But then you'd take out all these innocent people._

_Fuck you._

Jojo laughed. "Well, he's definitely an interesting one."

"Where'd that scar come from?" Envy asked.

"Which one?"

"The big one, on his chest."

"Oh, the cross? It's from some psychotic serial killer. That bastard was a little _too_ interested in anatomy. It took a lot of effort into keeping this kid alive."

"What, you let him get into that situation?"

"I don't give a damn about what this kid does. I just happened to be giving him a break, and he freaked out when he saw that killer's other… _works._ He let his guard down for the first time since I've been sharing his body."

_Yeah, well, I had a good reason to be caught off guard that time._

_I know, I know, it was simply _terrible_ to see someone in that condition. And still alive, too._

_Do you really need to bring that up?_ Kyler was silent for a while. _Hey, would you mind turning on some music?_

_What, with your iPod?_

_Yeah._

_You're a moron._

_Why? Oh… right, it doesn't exist around here… Hey, what time is it?_

_Again?_

_I know we made our deal around 2:40 two days ago. I don't want you in control longer than we agreed._

Jojo smirked. "Fine."

"What?"

"Is it two forty yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jojo shrugged. "This kid says time's up. Of course, I don't think I'll give up control just yet."

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE JUST GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU JACKASS!_

_Ow, you're loud._

_Give me back my body you bastard._

_No._

_Fine. Then I'll take it back._

_In front of all these people?_

_If I have to, I will._

Jojo brought his hands down from behind his head. _Good luck, Lord Artynyr._ Facing Envy, he said, "This'll be interesting. The kid thinks he can take over again."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Can he do that?"

"Sometimes. We're about even when it comes to these fights. He's stronger when he defends than when he tries to be aggressive."

"I see."

They arrived at the train station in East City. Jojo looked out the window as he struggled inside to prevent Kyler from taking over. After a while, Kyler managed to halfway succeed, and he used his control to disappear from the train. Envy didn't seem to care much, since he hadn't told Jojo any of his plans, and he had been warned about the possibility of Kyler running away.

Kyler made it into an alley before collapsing on the ground. He had taken over again, but the effort had left his body exhausted. He heard voices and felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He felt someone pick him up, but he didn't care who it was. He wouldn't be able to talk to them for a few days anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guyz it's chapter three

Hay guyz it's chapter three. I finally got back to writing this fic again, and I think I'll actually be able to continue. There's a few things I need to go over first, though.

First off, Kyler and Sylvie have changed a lot since I first started writing this story. Heck, Kyler's always been changing since I first created him like ten years ago. His name was Tiger at first, then Tuelengo, and now it's Kyler/Lord Artynyr. He's also becoming less and less of a male Mary Sue (Gary Stu, I believe the boys are called?) so any discrepancies in his character are due to his ever-changing nature. And because there's been such a large gap between the last chapter and this one, consider the details about him in this chapter and beyond to be the accurate ones. I'd go back and fix up the first two chapters but I'M WAY TOO DAMN LAZY. Maybe if this were an original fiction and not a fanfiction. Oh, and if I didn't bring him up already (too lazy to check), Jarin is Kyler and Sylvie's big brother. I sometimes think his name's stupid, but other people seem to like it, so I guess it's okay.

IT BEGINS

Jarin was not happy. Here he was, thinking that he'd be able to go home, give Kyler that book he'd bought to thank him for taking care of Sylvie once again, and go to bed, but no. Kyler never made his life easy. He just had to go and fucking disappear on him again. Of course, Jarin didn't normally blame his brother for being sucked into alternate dimensions, but tonight he was tired, and goddammit he just wanted to sleep.

_Maybe I should just let him take care of himself,_ he thought briefly, but then something occurred to him. Normally they could predict when these things would happen, but not today. Which meant it was probably yet another world. Which meant Kyler probably needed help. Which meant no sleep for him just yet.

He let out a long, drawn out sigh, went down to the lab on the first floor, and grabbed the backpack he kept for situations like these. He added a few things that Sylvie might need and set out, locking the door behind him for obvious reasons.

Lalalalalalalalalalala

Sylvie was very happy. Ed had decided he didn't want her to be running around in the same clothes all the time, so he had taken her to get some new clothes. Some very odd new clothes. But, as Ed reasoned, at least she wouldn't be running around in the same outfit every day. Besides, she was just a kid, albeit a strange one. People would probably realize she picked out her own outfit.

They arrived back at the hotel after getting some dinner at a café. Sylvie had made it pretty clear that she would not eat meat, so Ed had decided to humor her by not eating it himself. He had gotten some pretty nasty glares during lunch.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was waiting for them at the hotel. Sylvie realized this first, because as they were walking up to the entrance, she ran off to greet her. Ed trailed behind, feeling glad that Sylvie hadn't changed into her new outfit quite yet.

"How have you been?" Hawkeye asked Ed as soon as he caught up.

"Fine," Ed replied. "What's up?"

"I'd like both of you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sylvie asked as she followed the two to a car.

"To the hospital. We may have found your brother."

Sylvie blinked. "He's hurt again?"

_Again?_ Ed thought, but Riza didn't comment on that. "We're not sure, actually. We have to confirm that it's him first, though."

"Oh, okay."

Ed blinked. Sylvie didn't seem very bothered by the situation. She sat quietly in the back seat, looking out the window and, when that got boring, she began a conversation. With her hands. In a different language.

„Guten Tag."

„Guten Tag."

„Wie geht's?"

„Gut, und sie?"

„Ah, gut, gut. Ich werde Kyler sehen."

„Ja? Das ist gut!"

„Sí."

„Warum sprichst in spanisch?"

„Porque me gusta Español."

„Das ist verrückt!"

"Nande?"

„Was? Das ist nicht spanisch! Das ist japanisch!"

„Ich interessiere mich nicht!"

„Argh!"

And then the first hand ate the second. And Ed just stared.

"You know another language, Sylvie?" Riza asked. She hadn't seemed very surprised by the fit of hand-speaking and hand-cannibalism. Probably because she'd seen more little kids than Ed.

"Kinda. I know two pretty good and one I know a little bit. Jarin knows like five."

Ed nodded in semi-interest. Sylvie watched her hands for another moment before sticking them back in her lap and turning back to the window.

"We're here," Riza said as she turned off the car and got out. Ed helped Sylvie out and they entered the hospital. Sylvie grabbed onto Ed's hand as they walked, staring out at the waiting room while Riza checked in with the front desk.

"I wonder if we'll get to see him right away," Sylvie said after a moment. "Cuz sometimes they won't let me and they act all weird about it."

"Well…" Ed began. "I think it'll be okay this time. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't seem too worried."

"Oh, it's always okay. I just don't like having to wait."

Ed frowned. "Does… Kyler often get hurt?"

"Yeah, he gets hurt lots, but he always gets better fast. And he never dies."

Ed decided not to point out the obvious. It was time for them to keep going, anyway. He walked with Sylvie behind Hawkeye through the hallway and up the stairs, stopping at a door on the third floor. They went in.

Ed was startled to see just how much Sylvie resembled her brother. Though Kyler's hair gave him an almost unruly appearance, his face was soft and almost feminine, and his eyes were the same shape as Sylvie's. He was small, though still a few inches taller than Ed, and he was both skinny and pale, which gave Ed the impression that Kyler didn't get out much.

Sylvie walked up to her brother as a doctor spoke quietly with Riza. Ed stood behind the child, listening to what the doctor said as he watched Sylvie grab her brother's hand.

"-Can't figure out what's wrong with him. He's injured, yes, but there's no infection, and no signs of any disease. He should be awake by now."

"Kyler does that sometimes," Sylvie said from her seat on the bed. "Jarin says it's normal for him."

Clearly Riza and the doctor were as surprised that Sylvie had been listening as Ed was. They turned to her as the doctor cleared his throat. "Well… if that's the case, then we'll just keep an eye on him until he wakes up."

"It might be a long time," Sylvie said. "It's always a few days."

"Speaking of which, when'd you find him?" Ed asked.

"Just a couple of hours ago. He was found in an alley just before he lost consciousness," Riza replied.

"Did you find Kairi?" Sylvie asked.

"Who?"

"Our other dog. She's my guardian."

"No, there was no sign of her," Riza said. "Though we'll keep an eye out… for…"

Judging by the way the lieutenant had trailed off and was now staring at the window, there was something unusual out there. Ed turned to look, and he immediately understood Riza's reaction. There was a dog sitting in the tree, and staring at them as if _they_ were the unusual ones in this situation.

"Kairi!" Sylvie exclaimed, and she ran over to the window. "I guess she found us!"

"How…" Ed began, but he stopped when he saw that the dog was staring at him. If he hadn't known any better, Ed would have thought that the dog was trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Wait, didn't you say she was part wolf?"

"Yeah, her mom was a guardian wolf too," Sylvie said.

Ed and Riza exchanged glances. This was going from unusual to bizarre in no time at all.

"Can I go see her?" Sylvie asked, looking straight at Ed.

"Um… yeah, sure," Ed replied. "But let's not go through the window, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Sylvie said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"And after that, we should take Kairi back to the hotel, okay?" Riza said. "You can visit your brother again later."

Sylvie looked back at her unconscious brother for a moment, obviously not wanting to leave him already. "But Kairi wants to make sure he stays safe."

"He'll be fine, Sylvie," Ed said. "I've stayed here before. It's plenty safe."

Sylvie stared at Ed, her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to size Ed up. "You have to tell Kairi that. She'll know if you mean it."

Ed looked back out the window. Kairi was still staring at him, and it felt like she could read his mind. Ed suppressed a shudder and turned back to Sylvie. "Well, I guess we'll have to tell her in person. Let's get going, okay?"

"Yeah, just a second," Sylvie said, going around the bed and opening the backpack sitting by the wall. It was obvious she'd done this before, because before Ed or Riza could ask what she was doing, Sylvie had procured a smaller, colorful bag from within the backpack.

"What's in there?" Riza asked.

"A bunch of stuff," Sylvie replied. "It's the bag Kyler packed for me if something like this happened."

There were just too many questions about these two. Ed stared at Sylvie for a moment as she walked back to him, and after a moment, he shook his head. Right now, there was a half-breed wolf sitting in a tree, and people were bound to notice. They'd have to get her down before they did anything else.

Lalalalalalalalalala

A wolf-dog in a tree? What? Another note: Kairi is a pretty big wolf-dog. I don't know how big wolves tend to be, but Kairi can easily carry Sylvie on her back, and will be able to until Sylvie's at least ten years old. She can also carry Kyler, because Kyler's one small guy.

AND THEN SYLVIE'S FUTURE SELF STUMBLED IN ON THE SCENE AND SHE WAS OLD ENOUGH TO SEDUCE ED AND THEY HAD BABIES AND STUFF. THE END.


End file.
